Advances in digital camera technology have resulted in compact, high-resolution cameras that can capture still images and/or video in portable electronic devices. Although many devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers include cameras, still image and video recording are typically secondary features of the devices. Navigating a user interface to start a camera session may be time-consuming and can result in lost opportunities as a device user may be unable to initiate a camera session in response to an unanticipated event. Aiming the camera may require moving the entire device, which may be awkward when the device is large or when a user's hands are otherwise occupied.